1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a torque control device.
2. Related Art
An electric vehicle is known, which is provided with an internal combustion engine, an electric generator coupled to the internal combustion engine and rotatably driven by the internal combustion engine in accordance with the field control by field current to generate power corresponding to the driven rotating speed, a storing device for storing the electric power generated by the generator, a driving motor rotatably driven based on the power supplied from the storing device, and a power generation control unit (see Patent Document 1). There, the power generation control unit is configured such that the engine is rotatably driven based on the optimum torque characteristic, a required power to be generated is calculated based on the running state from time to time, and a target rotating speed is calculated by which the generator is controlled as a control target based on that power and the optimum torque characteristic of the internal combustion engine. Specifically, based on target rotating speed of the generator corresponding to the required power or energy, the generator is field-controlled, and the generator 3 is rotatably driven at a rotating speed which balances the driving torque of the generator 3 relative to the generated torque by the rotation of the internal combustion engine.
Patent Document 1: JP 10-178705